You should of just said,
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: How can 2 people fight but love each other? And why is no one honest? You can lose time with those you cherish if you don't speak up. Bickslow and Lucy pairing, sorry that I'm not good with writing lovey dove moments .


Authors note: This story is set during the fight between Lucy and Bickslow. Although it has a kind of a sad ending.

 **Music Inspiration, (YouTube):** **1 Hour Pop Punk/Rock Nightcore Mix, by, Greger117**

"YOU BASTARD!" Bickslow stood proudly on top of the toy store with Lucy limp in his hand as he held her by her neck. He held out his other hand with had a glowing golden soul that would rival the light or Regulus. Happy is pouring out tears infinitely like Aquarius's urn and Loke is giving off so much hatred for Bickslow. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" 'hehe' Bickslow's designer smirk pulled it's self onto his lips as he dropped Lucy, and she fell and fell until you could hear her body slam against the streets of Magnolia. "So now what Lion cub, your useless without your Master. BABIES!" When the command was given 'Babies, which were little Lego like dolls, rushed by his side and he climbed on flying away from his victorious battle.

"Happy, I want you to grab Lucy's keys and head to the woods then I want you place Aquarius's key into the water." Loke's fist were clenched as he paid no attention to his surroundings, all he could do was stare after Bickslow. "But I, I don't have celestial magic!"

"You don't need to, as soon as Lucy's soul was taken from her, her spirits felt it and all they need is a gate way to come out and seek vengeance. Please do as I ask and tell NO ONE what has happened!" Leaving Loke in his state Happy did as he was told and he flew as fast as he could into the forest and found the nearest source of water he could find.

Meanwhile with Loke. Loke jumped down and landed next to Lucy's body, he felt her hand and how cold it was. No longer would he feel how warm her skin was or see the shine in her chocolate eyes, or listen to her angelic voice. He wished he could hear her voice once more, even if It was to yell at him, anything is better that hearing her harsh scream as Bickslow ripped her soul away. "I promise Lucy, he will pay. And so, will Freed, Evergreen and Laxus. I'll string them up and let all your spirits hurt them so they will feel how much pain you went through. Hell, I'll even let the spirits that aren't contracted to you have at them. Just know this will not go unpunished. I'm willing to bet that the last sight of their lives will either be me or the spirit king. One of us will be their demise!" With that he picked her up princess style and walked her to her home, laying her on the bed he summoned some roses from is world and laid them around her with one in her hands.

He gave her a kiss on her head and departed, once out the door he took off his glasses and light circled around him. His once elegant suit was replaced by a whit skirt and grey bottoms his chest bare, with his zodiac sign showing all its glory. The rings that once danced across his fingers gone and golden tattoos line his left arm and right hand and small detail patterns printed onto his bare feet. Without warning he flew into like a shooting star and followed Bickslow's magic trail.

Loke flew across the town and he ended up outside the cathedral. Below him stood the remaining members of Fairy Tail and the Thunder Legion, Bickslow was grinning like a child who had stolen all the sweets out of the candy store. Everyone else oblivious to his spoil of war. Loke sent out a beckon form his remaining zodiac spirits, knowing full well he would get beaten by them if he attacked without them.

So back to Happy. The little Blue exceed stepped back when he saw all of Lucy's spirits pour out of a golden gate. And when they had all stepped through he saw her zodiac spirits change form. Cancer now had a long white skirt with cut down the side and his Zodiac sign on his left hand. He had a long red belt around his waist and along his arms were sharp red lines that went all the way up to his shoulders then they joined at a point on his back.

Taurus took on a human form with gladiator pants with golden flaps going around it. He had bandages round his calf's and forearms and round his knuckles. He had dark hair with horns coming out and a bull's tail, with his zodiac sign on his shoulder he had built muscles which would rival all the male members of Earth lands population. Virgo wore a revealing toga which went to her mid thighs and had he pink hair surrounded by a black crown made of thorns. Her sign lay on her right thigh and she had bracelets on her wrists and ankles that matched her crown.

Aquarius was wearing a golden bikini top with a whit skirt and golden belt, her tail replaced by baby blue scales that fell down her entire left leg. Her sign was located on her chest and her hair tied up in a plait which had a golden crown which intertwined with her hair leaving a little fin at the bottom of it. On her wrist were again baby blue scales but she did have littles lines in the shape of waves going from her fingers and merging into the scales, as well she held her urn in both hands which was a cream colour with gold. Blue and black designs on it.

When Sagittarius came out he was no longer a man in a costume. He had the torso of a man and the bottom half of a chestnut horse. His bow a strapped to his back and green arrows painted on his fore arms. His sign was below his ribcage on the right-hand side. Unlike the golden keys the silver keys did not change form, they did gain a glow of sparkles that gave off immense power. Happy was too scared to approach them so he sat in silence waited for them to do something.

"Happy, thank you. If you would like to join us in our thirst for revenge, then you can. But this is not all of us, the rest of the zodiac will be coming shortly and will meet us where the bastard dare stand. They will be coming with the spirit king so do not be alarmed when they arrive." Aquarius walked over to happy and held out her hand. Happy took it and then he was lifted into the sky without having to use his wings. He saw they were heading towards a golden light and he guessed that was where Bickslow was. "He's going to pay for taking Lushie, away!"

When they came closer he saw Loke already standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching the ground were Happy could see that the Thunder Legion was about to fight Fairy Tail. When they all gathered round they started to drop to the floor, and in the mist of it happy flew to Natsu's side crying. "Happy what's wrong?"

"Look!" Happy pointed to where the spirits had just landed. When they stood up they began to grow in size but only a little, they stood looking down at Bickslow. Who had swallowed his smile and looked terrified when he saw how pissed the beings in front of him were. "who are you? This is between Fairy Tail now get lost!" Only Loke turned his head to look at the egotistic pink haired dragon slayer. "Our master was part of Fairy Tail and we must take our vengeance out on those who hurt her. That means you, Thunder Legion!" Bickslow was cringing now at his soon to be fate while his team was confused as hell. "The who in Mavis's Hell are you." Laxus dared ask. Another bright light appeared and out came some reformed spirts like Lucy's zodiac spirits. Out came Scorpio, Aries, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces and Gemini, they weren't alone either a load voice accompanied by a large form came out behind them. "These are the 12 Zodiac spirits as well as all the silver keys known to the 88 stars, and I am the spirit king of the celestial world. You have messed with the wrong family Thunder Legion, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE SOUL OF OUR BELOVED LUCY HEARTFILLIA, MY DAUGHTER!"

Silence, no heartbeats, no movement, no sound, no breath.

"Well shit. What have you done now Bick's?" Laxus broke the barrier, when all faces looked towards him then to Bickslow. "I, I, um, I" He was speechless with the new information, all he could do was hold the white ball of love and kindness that was Lucy's soul. "You bastard!" out of nowhere a giant fist came crashing into the puny little Bickslow. He flew across the ground not letting go of the soul, tucking it into his clothing. He silently called over his totems and gave them an order. Everyone was looking where the fist had come from to find Master Makarov standing with multiple bandages retracting his hand. "Laxus answer me this, did you give the order for him to do this?"

"What do you mean old timer? Hehe" Another fist came out but this time Laxus was trapped inside of it. "I said, did you tell Bickslow to steal Lucy's soul?"

"Well yes and no." The hand squeezed tighter turning Laxus's red. "Explain!"

"Fine old man, you're going hate me after this though, hehe. I told Freed to blind Bickslow, just so he wouldn't care what would happen to the blonde bimbo. Bickslow had been going on about if he crossed paths with her during this battle then he wouldn't fight. Reason behind it is his soul matches hers. So, he can't kill or harm her, well subconsciously anyway so freed blinded him so that he wouldn't see her just someone else." Laxus was thrown into the wall behind him and started coughing up blood, 'cough' "Told…. You!"

"You are not a fairy Tail Wizard, you are not my grandson you and your father do not deserve the Dreyer name. You will pay for your crimes!"

"Oh…, One more thing. I needed her soul, want to know why?" All heads turned to him while spat out some more blood and staggering upwards. "Got your attention then, well you're going to have to wait!" Moments later Bickslow's totems came back carrying a dead Lucy. Those who still had hope that they were bluffing, which was the whole guild, fell giving into their sorrow of losing a family member, but the sight of Lucy to the spirits only made their anger grow. "Bickslow what the fuck are you doing!" Natsu flew out hoping to grab Lucy but Freed, using his magic, put up a rune barrier that stopped anyone from passing. He then did an unidentified spell but no one could see what he did not even Laxus. "Well Bickslow, you still got her soul, because I'm feeling rather peckish!" Jaws dropped and fear and outrage climbed up hill. "No!"

"What?!"

"You can't have her soul. I thought we were friends Laxus, now you make me take the soul of my girlfriend and now you want to eat it. What sick world are you living in right now? Please spirit king forgive me, I love her I would never kill her just because I was told to. I know you have a way of restoring her, please!"

"I'm not going to do it for you, I'll only doing it because she's my daughter. Now give her to me, both parts!" The totems moved closer to the spirit king and Bickslow walked over holding the soul, while Laxus was sparking at his betrayal. "Freed what did you do!"

"Laxus's this is not you, a parasite has infected you. And I will not follow the orders of a dark mage. You must fight the evil that is running in your veins. Only then will I release your rune prison."

 **Time skip, a week later**

Soft hair lay spread out as her skin was back to its natural glow, pink lips with lightly dusted checks and roses laid out in her hands. A man sat beside her sobbing into his hands, "You are not to blame, we will keep looking for the answers and we won't give up. So now it's time you woke your sleeping beauty. The spirit king did say that when she's ready to be woken up the roses would bloom, so it's now or never." Master Makarov patted his child's shoulder and gave him the space he needed. "Thank you master, I'm just hoping that the stars weren't lying when they made our souls. We never actually spoke that much about how we felt, we both knew we were destined together but we both wanted to fall in love with each other first. Now I'm scared that she'll be a different person, that maybe she chose another destiny."

"You should trust her, believe me when I say that, even though she hasn't been here that long and that we don't know everything about her"

"I'm sorry master but I must stop you there, your right saying that you don't know much about her but. I've known Lucy since we were younger, that is what I meant when I said we didn't talk about it much. It was her mother that saw the connection, even if she didn't have seith magic." Bickslow looked up, the master crying for his children who have been lost since they parted and now they are reunited again, but under the pretences of war. "Now is not the time my child, when you are ready you can fill us in but I can see now you should be spending time with Lucy." 'How did he know?' As the master walked out Bickslow's eyes followed him until the door was shut and then his gaze fell to Lucy.

"Well Lucy, look at us now. The last time I saw you it was on your birthday and I had snuck in to see you and we made rice balls for everyone at your house, even your father. I wish I had gone with you, I should have known." Bickslow laced his hand in hers and gentle rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "After you had come back I took you to our swing that my father built by the river, out of all the things there though you liked the little hut. I understood why but my father did, it was one of things we built together, it wasn't filled with rich things like your house and it didn't have a big garden unlike my home. It was a mix of both of us" Tears had sprung from Bickslow's eyes as the memories he shared with Lucy flowed like a movie repeating its self.

"You know Bickslow, I always thought that the name, Babs suited you better" Lucy moved her free hand to the top of Bickslow's hair ruffling it to catch his attention. He heard her soft voice, it calmed him. Then he looked up thinking that the voices were just in head but his heart skipped a beat when he saw a fully awake Lucy, he tackled her back onto the bed. "You're alright!"

"Of course, you dummy, did you really think that my father would let me stay dead." She could see the hurt in his eyes as soon as she had said that 'word' "Babs, I didn't mean it that way it's just since the spirit king adopted me he would never let me go."

"When did he adopt you?"

"Well about year after I saved Loke, so for you after my so-called father locked me up in the house so that I could be married off."

"You know I regret that I never came back to take you away from him."

"You know you promised me though, you know I hated being a damsel in distress. Even if you had come back I'd of Lucy kicked you out the door."

"OK! Enough with the Lucy kick, it hurts more than you think."

"Fine, but you owe me for that butt whooping in our fight. I think a date would suffice!"

"Anything for you Lulu" Bickslow leant in closer so that his lips where milometers away from her plump bee stung lips. "After years of waiting for you Lucy please let me give you my gift" He came closer and dove into a passionate kiss that made Lucy feel like the world was flying by her, the stars dotted her sight as she felt at peace with the world. Lucy pulled him closer so that Bickslow lay on top of her and his hands cupped her face with hers in his hair again. What felt like hours' was only a few minutes, when a unhappy voice brought them both back to reality. "So 'Babs' and 'Lulu' you done yet?"

"What do you want 'Boss' she's mine now so if I hear you had any dreams about her again!"

"Don't worry dude! I was only after that body, hehe!" Bickslow's totems crashed into Laxus as a distraction and when he wafted them away Lucy and Bickslow stood side by side holding their hands and a golden and green glow washed over them. Then a beam of light left their eyes and Laxus was cut short of breath as he fell to the ground. "You know you could of just said how you felt, I though you weren't ready yet, but I guess I was wrong, now come here!" She pulled him back onto the bed and…


End file.
